Forbidden Love
by partykaykay
Summary: This will not be the normal Twilight story, take a second to click the read button. After this, you won't turn back. Bella is the new girl at Forks,Washington. She's shy and not really hyped about starting over, even if she's with her dad. She's quiet, and has a love for mythical creatures. But what happens she meets Jasper Whitlock? And her world of mystical creatures come to life
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, what's up, it's time for a new story hope you guys enjoy ^_^

This will not be the normal Twilight story, this is a JasperxBella if you no likey then turn back!

But, for those who do like Jasper and Bella...ENJOY!

(Bella Pov)

I hopped of the plane, and went for my bags. I sighed, I didn't want to start over, but I couldn't take my mom, and her new husband anymore.

He liked me, and no, not the step-daughter way, I mean he like liked me. I tried to tell my mom but she wouldn't listen. So to save myself the trouble. I moved to live with my dad.

I saw him waiting at the gate.

"Bella!" He waved, I walked over to him. "Hey dad!" I said.

He smiled at me. My dad has always been a cheery fun loving person. I wonder the real reason why him and my mom are not together.

He drove his police car. I groaned "Dad, your police car"

"What's wrong with my police car?" he asked.

"Does any one,know I'm your daughter?"

He looked at me and frowned, I realized my mistake.

"You ashamed of me, I wonder how when this is my first time seeing you after 5 years, does your mother say I'm a bad man"

I flinched, my mom did say things like that. But that's not the reason I said what I said.

"Dad chill, I love you dad, I said that because if the kids know I'm you daughter, they'll want to be around me...you know in case they get in trouble, also,I don't wanna be the talk of the town, I would never be a shamed of you."

He gave me that fun loving smile. "Sorry, Kiddo you tell one person and some how the the whole town knows"

I groaned again. Great.

About an hour later we made it home. I went upstairs to unpack my stuff. The room was the same way I left it five years ago.

It was pink. And know I hate pink, I'll have to ask my dad can I repaint it.

After unpacking my things I powered up my laptop. I had a few e-mails from mom.

I didn't feel like answering, I was mad she wouldn't believe me about Phil (her new husband).

School was tomorrow. I sighed, the school would look at me as a Shining new toy.

I went to take a shower and get ready for bed, I was a bit tired, and my appetite disappeared. Soon as my head hit the pillow I feel asleep

*Dream*

I was walk through a lush green forest, while wearing a silk white gown. I was bare footed and the soft grass felt good under my feet.

While walking I saw a blur. I couldn't make out what it was. It flew past again, but this time I felt it right behind me, I quickly turned around. But saw nothing.

I realized through all this, I was so calm. I didn't even feel threatened. As I turned around I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

My eyes widen as my natural response to scream, processing.

But I didn't, I felt to calm to scream, so instead I said "Who are you and want do you want?" Smart right...Yeah not really.

The mystery person chuckled and in a sexy southern accent said. "You'll find out soon enough darlin, but just know your are mine"

His smooth voice made me tingle In certain places. He started to kiss down my neck, his lips we're cool, but yet leaving a trail of fire.

He got to a certain spot on my neck, I felt sharp teeth against my skin. I moaned.

"Soon darlin" he whispered. The arms came from around me, he turned me around, I couldn't see his face for some reason, he smiled showing we his fangs, yes fangs.

He tilted my head and down and kisse-

*Dream over*

I woke up in a bad sweat the only thing I could think was...Who was he?

Just as a reminder the Twilight cast will be a little out of character, especially Bella. Also their power will be a little more advanced or different.

Please enjoy the story

Comment and Vote please and thank you ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys,school started back, I'll probably only update on weekends or when I have time, it's my senior year, so I will be pretty busy.

I hope you all will understand.

(Bella Pov)

I woke up, to get ready for school. That dream was still stuck on my mind, and I couldn't let it go.

It made my heart pound.

I grabbed a pop tart and made my way to school. I didn't have a car yet, and Dad already left so, I have no choice but to walk.

I sighed and made my way to school.

I got to school and got my schedule, as expected...I heard whispers and giggles about the Chief's daughter.

I blushed, I hated being the center of attention.

My first Hour was Biology. The teacher looked annoyed that I interrupted his teaching, it was something I already learned.

"Isabella-" he started

"Bella" I immediately corrected him.

He seemed to glare at me. Wow, someone isn't getting the love at home.

"Take a seat,Bella" he sneered my name.

I looked at him,and decided not to get in trouble my first day of school so I just went to my seat.

I noticed there was an empty sit next to me. I wonder who sits here. At that moment a boy with blondish gold hair walked in to the class room.

" Ah, Jasper, late as usual I see, take a sit, also we have a new student her name is Isabella-"

"Bella" I instantly corrected him. Again he glared at me.

"Like I said,Isabella, is our new student..." I drowned out. I was too busy staring at the beauty right in front of me.

He was tall, and had a muscular build, but not to muscular, he hair hung slightly over his face, it was a goldish blond, his eyes was a piercing gold. It was like fire in is eyes.

While staring at him, I didn't know that he was walking right towards me.

He sat in the enemy seat next to me and stiffen. He seemed to trying to hold he breath.

I put my hair like a curtain so he couldn't see my face. Did I smell bad or something. I sniffed my hair, it smelled like strawberries, the kind of shampoo I use.

went on about the lesson while I kept sneaking glances at Jasper.

The boy was so hot, I don't even know if boy was the right word it was more like man.

Once he caught me, he winked and licked his lips at me. I blushed,as a millon thoughts ran through my mind.

He couldn't be doing that at me. When I was done with my work I decided to read. I took out my book called _The truth behind vampires and werewolves._

I ordered this book in hopes it would calm my urge for learning about the supernatural.

I actually want to believe that vampires and werewolves are real. My mother found this very weird, she thought I was weird for liking such a subject.

"So you like the supernatural" a southern voice said next to me.

At first I looked around, I looked at Jasper, he was staring at me.

"Uh, were you talking to me?" I asked, still looking dumbfounded.

"Yes Darlin', I was" he answered in such a voice that mad me want to melt right there.

"Yes"

"So you think Vampires and Werewolves are real?" he asked.

I honestly didn't know, did I. I sercetly wanted to,but he would call me a freak if he knew that.

"Ummm, not really, I just like reading the myths". I lied.

He nodded, and leaned back in his chair. I took a few second to look at him.

Oh my goodness, he is a Greek god.

The bell rang and Jasper was the first one out the class room. I sighed. He probably though I was weird and was going to tell people to stay away from me.

(Jasper Pov)

I entered the class room late as usual. I didn't like Banners class and would often skip this class.

But Alice said I should go today so I did. I learn not to go against Alice when it comes to these things.

I entered, and I instantly smelled her. The smell of sweet strawberries.

My inner vampire woke up. _Mate._

"Ah, Jasper, late as usual, I see, take a sit, also we have a new student her name is Isabella-" got cut off by my Angel

"Bella" she corrected him. I wanted to smile. I wanted to do a lot of things.

My mate was in the same school as me. But something was wrong, my mate is...

**_Human_**  
**___****_**

**Sorry guys it took so long, for the update for those who are reading this story.**

**I ****apologize**** in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**Please comment and Vote ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I know i said this story was on hold but I felt really inspired to make another chapter. I am really surprised at how many reads and votes this has gotten. I am really proud of my self. Fellow readers of this story, I thank you from the bottom of my heart, I thank you to the fullest.

I really do love you guys, so thank you!

And now on with the story.

(Bella's Pov)

The day drowned on, and I finally got to lunch. Being the new girl it was hard to choose where to sit, but luckily in my earlier classes I seemed to had made some friends that seemed pretty cool. I got some pizza and looked for the table they said they would be sitting at.

I heard one of the girls called my name.

It was Angela Webber. I found her to be sweet and I thought she would make an excellent friend. I walked over there towards the table with I ran into someone.

I dropped my lunch and fell to the ground. I was pretty sure I was going to have bruise because it felt like i ran into a brick wall.

"Ouch" I mumbled.

"I'm so sorry,Darlin are you ok" a southern voice said to me. I looked up to see Jasper, his eyes was a blackish color. Not the gold color i saw this morning, did his eyes change color in only a matter of four hours.

"I'm fine, maybe I need to watch where I'm going" I mumbled.

He helped me up. " I'll buy you another slice of pizza".

I wanted to protest but he already had my hand leading to the stand where the pizza was. I was trying to cover up the blush I had on my face. Why was he being so nice, I guest there are nice people in this world,but wasn't there a rule about being a little bit to nice.

We walked over to the pizza stand, I noticed that some of the girls was giving me stares.

They had looks of envy. I tried to hide my face. I frowned, I hope they didn't think that we were together.

He bought be a slice of pizza and handed me it. "There you go Darlin'" he gave me gorgeous smile. I blushed.

"Thank you" I mumbled trying to hide my blush, I walked away from him, I looked at back and he was gone. Weird,just like that, he was gone.

I walked to my table and sat down. "Um, hi guys" I said shyly, hoping they didn't see what just happened.

'Don't 'Hi' us! Lauren shouted. " Tell me! Jasper Whitlock talked to YOU! You're the new girl! The Cullens never talk to anyone! The Boys are to die for,they are abosulotley lickalious!"

I stared at her. New girl? Cullens? and...lickalious?

"So.." Jessica leaned over to me. " Do tell, how did you get that little piece of southern spice to talk to you...on your very first day. I mean, we are all wondering. But me and Lauren and just brave enough ask?"

Again, I stared at the whole table and they were all leaning towards me,waiting for me to explain. I sighed and blushed. I hated been the center of attention,it wasn't me.

I took a breath together myself. "Okay,first all of you need to back away for me,you guys are way to close!" I said moved my hands so they noticed the breathing room that was practically none existing.

They moved back,a bit.

I sighed. "Okay first, Jasper is in my first hour Biology,we didn't talk really. When I came in for lunch, I accidentally bumped into him,I dropped my pizza and he offered to get me another one." I shrugged. I wasn't that big of a deal.

Although, I will admit that Jasper was really something to look. Okay,he was like a Greek God. His beauty was out if the world.

His beauty,was unnatural.

I looked across the lunch room and saw some people coming in. They looked like models.

"Those are the Cullens". Jessica answered. "The big guy with curly dark brown hair, that's Emmett. Rumor has it he takes steroids. Blond girl,the one that look like a supermodel,that's Rosalie. Her and Emmett are together."

I looked at them,Rosalie practically a model. She was drop dead gorgeous. I bet Emmet had some competition when it came to her.

"You see that pixie like girl and the guy with messy bronze hair?" Jessica continued. "That's Alice and Edward,Alice is really perky and always moving around. Edward plays the piano. Those two are also together."

I nodded. I saw Jasper walk in. I saw there was no girl next to his side. He was single? As good-looking as he was,I find it impossible he was single. Part if me hoped he was single.

I shook my head. Jasper would never go for a weirdo like me.

" is like some match maker slash adoptive parent." Lauren sneered a bit.

I looked up. " ?"

"Yeah" Angela spoke. "All of the Cullens are adopted,but none a them are related by blood. is their adoptive father. He works at the local hospital. Esme is his wife."

I nodded.

"But it's still weird,they're dating but they're like brother and sister" Lauren said.

I fought back the urge to roll my eyes.

Lauren was really something. She was clearly a bit jealous of the Cullens.

Something came to mind. "They all have the same last name,except for Jasper,his last name is Whitlock right?"

Jessica shrugged. "Jasper is Esme nephew,somewhere down the line."

I nodded. I looked over at the table the Cullens were sitting at Jasper caught my eye and winked at me.

I instantly felt the blood flow up to my face. Gosh he was something to look.

I pulled out my book,but it was a different book. Myths and Legends: Werewolf Vampire Edition.

I figured I had enough time to read. At this school lunch was an hour long,plenty of time for me to get some reading in.

This is my favorite book,my dad gave it to me for Christmas one year.

One of my favorite legends that they had in here was Werewolves attacked at night and ate villagers. While vampires did basically the same thing. The one that didn't make sense was,apparently Vampires and Werewolves hated each other with a passion.

Why couldn't they be friends. I mean they had a lot in common. Sorta.

"Hey Bella,whatcha reading." I looked up and saw it was Mike Newton. I resisted the urge to role my eyes. Mike has followed me around like a lost puppy. Taking me to every class and helping me out. It was sweet at first,but now it's annoying.

I closed my book. "Nothing" I was my brilliant reply. He kissed my cheek. From. Across the room we all heard a deadly growl. I froze and looked around. What was that?

I looked to where Jasper was sitting. His eyes were pitch black and he looked ready to kill. I flinched back. I looked again and saw he was gone.

I frowned. Where did he go that fast? I shrugged it off as nothing. Well,a least I tried too.

I got home and found a package at my door. I looked around. I've barely been here for two days,who could send me something already.

I walked into the Kitchen. Dad had a note on the table saying he was going to be home late so I didn't have to make dinner.

I opened the package,inside was a little white stuffed teddy bear. There was a note attached to it.

My realized that my actions today where more than a little uncertain and unnecessary. Please take this gift of forgiveness,dear Bella.

~Jasper Whitlock

I stared at the paper in shock. A smiles crept on my face as I hugged the bear.

I only knew Jasper for a few short hours,but in those short few hours, I've fallen in love with him.

I sighed. Loving the penmanship of the note,the way his letter swooped together.

I was startled by the sound of someone at the door.

I was very startled by dad told me note to answer. He warned me that surprising in this little town, there was a what they call a long lost scare. Men,boys were coming up to females homes when they where alone. Knocking on door saying they had no where to go.

They where basically, making the women feel compassionate and when the moment was right they would strike.

The door knocked again but louder.

I froze.

Who.

Could.

It.

Be.

Could it be a kidnapper? Or someone welcoming me to the town.

Sorry for any Grammar issues.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^_^

Please comment and vote.

**IMPORTANT!**

**LIKE I SAID BEFORE, THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY PUBLISH ON ANOTHER WRITING WEBSITE, SO THE AUTHOR NOTES ARE CURRENTLY OUT OF DATE AND MAY SEEM A LITTLE WEIRD.**

**i WILL LET YOU GUYS NOW WHEN I'M ON TRACK WITH BOTH WRITING WEBSITES. WATTPAD IS THE OTHER WRITING WEBSITE, AND RIGHT NOW I AM WRITING CHAPTER SIX. I WILL UP LOAD THE OTHER CHAPTERS SOON.**


	4. Chapter 4

I finally updated. I am so sorry I took so long but i have been very busy. School is no joke i barely have time for anything.

I going to say this now this may be the last update until June.

I say this because May will be a very business month for me.

I have prom,an interveiw,then on top of that i will be leaving some of my most closest friend to go off to college.

(Bella Pov)

I went to the door,and peered through the peep hole. I was so relieved so relieved to see Jacob Black standing at the door.

"Bells! Are you home?"

I opened the door and hugged him " Jacob! You scared the living crap out of me"

He laughed. "You have living Sh-". I punched him before he could even say the word. "Shut up Jakey"

He frowned about at my childish nickname from when we were kids. "Bella, my name is not Jakey".

" It is" I moved out the way so he could come in. " So whats up" He smiled at me. "I have a surprised for you." I frowned a bit. I didn't like when people spent their money on me and I defiantly did not like surprises.

"Jake-"

"Nope,I know you don't like surprises,but I know you are really gonna like this!" He gave me that smile, that I missed. I couldn't say no. He grabbed my hand and brought me outside.

"Close your eyes" He said.

I closed them. Ugh,what was he up too?

"Ok,now open them!"

I opened them and there in front of me was a old red Chevrolet chuck. I was a sucker for old things. And I always said if I got a truck I would want it in red.

I turned to hug him. "Jakey,thank you so much, I absolutely love it."

He gave me a sheepish smile. "yeah,I fixed it...It's like a welcome home gift, Charlie helped also with buying the parts". I smiled,this day,has been a really awesome day. First I get the Bear from Jasper,and the truck form Jacob. This day couldn't get any better. He handed me the keys.

"Well,Bella my father is probably looking for me, call me and tell me how the truck runs"

I nodded. He smiled "Later Bells". And with that he jogged to his fathers car. I waved a Billy and he gave me a small smile. Weird. Billy is normally so talkitive when he sees me.

I decided I wasn't going to give the truck a ride yet,I was going to wait until tomorrow and drive in to school.

I went back in the house,and shut the door.

Maybe moving here wasn't such a bad idea in the first place. I got away from...HIM. I sighed,let me not ruin my good mood and think about him.

I called my dad's job,he probably wouldn't be doing anything, nothing ever happens here.

The phone rang about two times before I heard. "Forks police station"

" Hi dad"

"Bella! Is everything alright,are you okay?"

"Yeah dad I'm fine,I just wanted to say thank you for the truck"

I could hear the smile in his voice. "You're welcome Bella,so Jacob came over and gave you the keys"

"Yep"

"Are you gonna take it for a ride?"

"No, not yet, I said I was gonna drive it to school"

"Ok,Bella. I'll be home late today,so you can order some pizza if you like."

"Okay,Dad. I'll talk to you later". With that I hung up the phone. I decide I was going to just fix what was in here,which was pretty much nothing. Geez dad,what do you eat? Air.

I sighed.

I ended up having a pizza delievered. I would have to go shopping later in the week. I smiled. It was a good thing Jacob gave the truck. I for some reason, I felt like life was going to be easier with that truck.

I took my shower and got ready for bed. I deciced to read a few chapters of one of my vampire myth and legends books.

I smiled. Vampires are vulnerable to sunlight,and can not stand garlic. I giggled. Garlic is amazing even though its makes your breath stink. That to me, I feel is a myth. I read on father and saw that it said Vampires tend to be very powerful and possessive.

Possessive? Did they mean like with food or something?

I sighed,I am supposed to be sleep,but I'm up thinking about what are vampires so possesive of.

I closed to the book,knowing that if keep reading I will never get to sleep.

I woke up in the morning feeling a bit slugish,and wierded out. The dream that I had the first day here came back. I can't see his face. And it bothered me so much. Even though this is only the second time I've had the dream,it stilled bothered me.

I sighed and got out of bed. I smelled what seemed to be breakfast. I ran downstairs. Dad couldn't cook to save his life,and that's really something. "Dad what are you-". When I got down stairs,there on the kitchen table,was a big breakfast.

Pancake,Bacon,sauage,eggs,muffins,the whole thing. My dad couldn't cook. One time when I was seven he almost burnt down the house making waffles...in waffle maker. The man really couldn't cook to save his life literally?

'Dad,I know you didn't do this, so spill"

He chuckled at me. "Of course, Jacob came by and did all this. I must say the boy really out did himself. I didn't even know he knew how to cook"

I gave a smile. "Yeah dad,not all men can burn down a house with a waffle maker"

"Hey,almost burned down the house! Almost! Give me some credit Bells,I've gotten better. I practiced especially for you,so you wouldn't have to cook all the time!"

I sat down at the table and grabbed a piece of bacon. "Sure dad,I believe you"

I drove my red truck to school just like I said. Most of the guys were complementing me on my new ride. I didn't mind the them but bit was bring all of the attention on me. I quickly made my way in the school so I wouldn't have to worry about receiving anymore comments.

Before I could barely get in the school before Mike came up to me.

"Hey Bella,Nice ride. You should let me take it for a spin one day"

"Maybe" Was all I said. He really was starting to get on my nerves and I barely knew the guy. I would definealy not let him drive my truck. Dad would have a fit if something happened to it and so would Jacob.

I made my way to first hour. I was really surprised to see Jasper was already in class. His head was lowered and i saw a pencil moving,so he wasn't sleep.

I made my way over to my seat next to him. I tried to be quiet when sitting down but some how I trippe over the table and fell into my seat.

I wanted to throw my self into a ditch. Really Bella,can't a day go by when you don't trip and fall and cause bodily harm to yourself and those around you.

When I looked up I saw Jasper giving a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

I tried to play cool and not make it noticeable that I was melting on the inside.

"Yeah...I'm fine. I sorry that I disturbed you though."

"Don't be sorry. It was nothing important" he said with a smile.

I tried to smile back,but I feel like it was going to be forced it I did. I sighed and tried to compose my self.

**(Jasper's ****POV****)**

I looked at the little angel that sat next to me. She was really something to look at and I couldn't help staring at her when ever I got the chance to.

I still haven't talk to Carlisle about her being my mate. I felt my attachment to her that it began to hurt my very soul. My unbeating heart was in so much pain and I didn't even know why.

And to top it all off. I was actually nervous to talk or be around her. Because I am the newest to the diet,I'm terrified that I might snap and drain her.

The very thought made me sick to my stomach. I couldn't hurt my love,I wouldn't hurt my love, but if I even saw a drop of her blood I was going to snap.

After class I decide to skip the rest of school and go home. Even though it pained me to be away from her. I needed to find out why was I feeling this way.

Once again I am so sorry that this took so long.

I have a writters block, and you guys really wanted me to update so I did. Sorry if this chapter really isn't good.

I think I'm going to make this more of a Jasper's POV story. I feel like I can write more about him then Bella. let me know what you guys think.

1) Should this be more of a Jasper's POV story or...

2) More of a Bella POV story

Leave the number you choose in the comments below.


	5. Chapter 5

****Once again it took really long for me to update,but I'm sorry!I moved and for the moment I didn't have any ****WiFi****. I could write but I couldn't actually upload the story.**

**I should be getting ****WiFi**** July 11th,so I'll be able to update from my own house instead of me only being able to update when I'm over my aunt's house.**

**Okay,so enough of my reasoning for not being able to update, on with the story!**

**Okay I lied one more thing...**

**FOR THE COVER CONTEST!**

**_I didn't receive many _****_entrees_****_,actually I believe I only received two. I'll be taking the contest down soon,so if you want to enter please say so. I might put up a separate book for the contest of this story and see how that goes~~_**

Okay,that's it for now.

And **NOW **with the story!  
_

(Jasper POV)

I rode home on my black motorcycle. Her name was Misty. I had a deep love for motorcycles.

I got home and was met with a very angry Carlisle and Esme.

"Jasper Whitlock! How many times do I have to tell you,you cannot just leave school when you please" Esme scolded at me.

Carlisle had his arms crossed shaking his head it disapproval.

I lowered my head. I really didn't like making them upset. I was the baby of the family. I was the last one to join the family and out of my adoptive siblings I'm the youngest.

"Son were going to put you on punishment" Carlisle said in a fatherly tone.

I snapped my head up. I almost forgot why I came home in the first place.

"But,I didn't leave school just to leave school." I explained.

"Then,why did you leave?" Esme asked,looking concerned now.

I grinned. "I found my mate"

A barrel of happy emotion came spiraling at me.

"Oh my Jasper! Congratulations. Why are you here, you should be marking her!" Esme cried with joy.

I rubbed behind my head. That's what I wanted to do,but...

"I would...but..."

Carlisle looked at me. "But..."

"She's human" I whispered,knowing they would hear me.

"What?" Carlisle asked. His voice was monotoned,but his emotions weren't. He was confused,happy,concerned.

"Her name is Isabella Swan,I believe she's Charlie Swan's daughter" I said. I didn't look at Carlisle cause I knew what he would say.

"Jasper..."

"I know,we're supposed to keep our existence a secret,but she's my mate. I can't...just not be with her,it will kill me. She doesn't feel the connection yet,but soon she will. Until then,I'm going to be with her,I don't give a damn what the Voltori say" I growled.

I felt a bile of venom in my throat. They wouldn't dare touch her,if I had anything to say about it.

I sighed. "Carlisle,you have to know what if feels like,I mean you met Emse when she was still human."

"But I didn't feel the connection,until after..." He cut himself,not letting himself finish. I knew what happened.

Esme had,a son,and he died. She became so heart broken that committed suicide. Luckily Carlisle had,been keeping tabs on her,and he wanted to give her a second change at life,so he turned her into a vampire.

I sighed and made my way to my room. Vampires didn't need much sleep,but all of a sudden I felt tired. I wanted to get closer to her,but I also wanted to keep her safe.

Something tells me that no matter what I do,Bella will get involved anyway. Curiosity killed the cat. I've seen the books that Bella brings to school,she likes the supernatural,more specifically,Vampires and Werewolves.

If she finds out what me and my family are...there no way to curve her curiosity. And those werewolves...I growled at the thought of them. I know one of them was close to Bella and I didn't like it.

Jacob Black I believe was his name.

I growled,as I felt another bile of venom makes its way present in my mouth.

I felt like I couldn't when this. I am the fucking god of war,but here I am ready to tear my hair out because my wanting need for my mate. I wanted to tell,I wanted her to be mine,I wanted to hold her...I wanted to do a lot of things and it was killing me.

My attraction to her shouldn't be so strong.

The more I thought about her,the more the ache in my heart increased. I tried my hardest not to think about her,but her long Brown hair and brown doe like eyes had wanting to make my mark,and never let her out my sight.

The tightness in my jeans was not helping either. My true vampire self was going to come out if I didn't get some type of release. I got up and opened my window,I jumped out and made a mad dash for the forest. I smelled deer and easily took two of them down.

I must have stayed longer then I intended to,because soon I smelled the scent of Alice and Edward near by. I had calmed down and my hunger was sedated for the time being.

"Jasper?" I heard Alice's kid like voice.

"I'm over here" I said wiping blood from my mouth.

Soon the two came up hand in hand. Edward had a look of deep concentration on his face,but when he saw me he became amused.

"Little brother still can't control himself,while taking down a deer" he mused. I looked down and saw my shirt was a bloody mess.

I childishly stuck my tongue out at him. Yes. Big bad major stuck his tongue out. Edward was very carrying towards me and he acted like a big brother,always teasing me about how sloppy I got when hunting.

I shook my head.

"What was with that look of concentration before Eddie" I grinned. He scowled at the nickname.

"First,don't call me Eddie and Second,I was looking like that because of Bella"

I felt my eyes change Black. He continued,his voice going serious.

"She's very interesting indeed,I wouldn't expect anything less from the God of War's mate..."

"Spit it out already,Edward" My voice came out in a growl. I didn't mean to growl,but the name of my precious angel had me seeing red.

"I can't read her mind." He said a bit defeated.

"And I can't see my visions cleary with her" Ali said speaking for the first time. I blinked. Edward couldn't read her mind? And Alice couldn't see her visions cleary. Edward and Alice were the brain pickers of the family. Edward could read anyone's mind no matter how hard they wanted to block it,if he was to search through your mind to find something,he would eventually get it.

And Ali,with every decision you make,she know the outcome,whether it be good or bad. Her visions were mainly based on a person's decision or choice meaning,if the person mind wasn't made up,then she wouldn't have a proper vision or have one at all,but that where Edward comes in. He could easily pick the person's mind and see what they are going to choice even if they didn't necessarily choose it yet.

I stared at them. Not really believing what I was hearing.

"What do you mean?" I finally asked.

"I mean what I mean,I can't read her mind. Her mind is blank. It's like she doesn't think...or she hides her thoughts somehow" Edward had that look of concentration on his face again. He was clearly confused,because this had never happened before.

I looked at Ali. Her eyes were glossed over; she was having a vision. Suddenly she blinked,a wave of frustration hit me.

"GAH! It happened again!" She stomped, then kicked a tree down."I can't see anything,all I know is that she or someone else made a decision,and the out come was her having to do homework over!"

I stared at her. "You saw the outcome,but not the actual decision that caused it?"

She nodded.

I rubbed my head. How was this possible,could my human mate have some type of power,that kept her mind shielded.

"Jasper we need you to try and see if you can manipulate her emotions,physically and mentally." Edward said.

I sighed. I could control and manipulate anyone's emotions at any given time,I could also feel them. If I wanted to I could make someone think that they were in pain,pain like if they got injured,that's the physical part of my power. Or I could easily make them break down in tears. But I hated using them. I also had an extra power,yep. I can use telekinesis. I couldn't read minds like Edward could but I could move things with my mind.

"You guys,I really-" I my self off and looked at Alice. Her eyes glazed over,suddenly she blinked.

"Jasper you got your work cut out for you,this is the first step in you and Bella's relationship" he gave me a knowing grin.

"What?"

"Mike Newton his going to ask her out during lunch,you might wanna make it your business that he doesn't succeed" She giggled.

I growled. There was nothing funny about another male asking my mate out.

"Over my dead body he'll go nowhere near my mate"

Alice giggled and took Edward hand. "Well we're going hunting,Emmet and Rosalie are already at the house" And with that they took off.

I sighed. Why did I have the feeling that Mike wouldn't be the only thing I had to worry about.  
**_**

**Well that's chapter 5 for y'all. It isn't long as I planned because that would be too much information in one chapter. And that would just be confusing.**

**So Vote comment and tell me what you think!**

**I think I'm gonna make Jasper a bit possessive,but I'm also gonna make him him a big ****softie**** too.**


	6. Chapter 6

**And I'm finally back with a new Chapter of Forbidden love :)**

**I saw a lot of you guys were getting pretty ****ansty**** about when the next chapter was coming out, I even got some ****inbox**** messages. And I ****appreciate**** it so much though. It lets me know that I'm doing an awesome job on this story. I honestly thought it wouldn't do so good because ****Twilight**** in general is ****kinda**** played out ****Lol****.**

**But anyway...I love guys and thank you for the support.**

**And now on with the story!**

**THERE IS ALSO A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END, MAKE SURE YOU GUY READ IT!**

* * *

**(Jasper's ****POV****)**

As I made my way back to the house, I realized there was something I forgot to tell Carlisle about Bella.

If Bella found out about what I was...She would most likely want to stay with me more. Her for Learning about the supernatural will only confirm that.

I sighed it felt so easy and yet it felt so hard. Alice had already told me that, that Newton kid was going to try and ask her out. She'd barely been here for a full week and I already have competition by some weak human.

I was I supposed to get her away from Newton when I barely new her my self. This was defiantly going to be a challenge. And if this was going to be a challenge for me the I sure knew that it would be a challenge to for Newton.

How do you just pop up out of no where and ask of the police Cheft's daughter out.

I was going frustrated by the minute. Here i was fucking God of War,standing here about to piss my pants because i coulodn't figure out how I was going to become closer with my own mate. To say it was pathetic was an understatement.

I glowed and punched a nearby tree. Esme was going to probably yell at me for destroying trees so close to the house.

I reached the house and Emmett and Rosalie where sitting on the couch talking with Carilse and Esme. I heard Rosalie screech.

" You're kidding right? His mate had to me a freaking human. That can't be good. He should reject her"

I growled lowly, but it was loud enough for them all to hear.

" Not a fucking chance Rosalie" I snarled. " I love it how you can easily say that. When you were the one telling me I needed to find my mate and now that I've found her you want me to abandon her just because she's human, some nerve you have"

I didn't really mean to snap at Rosalie like that, but it was true. She would snap on me because she thought I was lonely and I need the true love for a mate to calm me down but not that I've found her she wants me to kick her to the side.

No one said anything so i made my way up to my room and laid down staring up at the ceiling.

Oh yeah this was definitely going to be harder then I thought.

Today instead of riding my beloved motorcycle i decided to take my car. Alive gave me a hint today saying that it would rain and for some reason Bella wouldn't have her truck.

Today once again I was later to Banners class. Something about his class just made hate it. Maybe it was because I didn't like Banner much. When I walked in one scent hit me harder then all the rest. I took my sit next to Bella. Her scent was strong then usual. I took in her image, well at least what I could see and I noticed her hair was kind of wet.

I assumed she must have been in a rush so her hair was still drying from her shower. Like normal my sweet Bella was droning out Mr. Banner and her her nose in one of those supernatural books.

Today this was about Vampires.

As the class went on noticed that Bella wasn't paying attention and he called her out.

" Bella, since you seem to think it is okay to ignore my lesson, why don't you tell me What element has the atomic number 47"

Bella didn't look up, but she answered.

" Sliver has the atomic number of 47 sir"

Some of the class snickered. loved to catch students off guard to make sure they were paying attention. It was very rare when a student actually gave him a straight answer right away. Bella even did it with out looking up at him.

I felt a smile come across my face.

_So our mate in kind of sassy, I think I'm going to enjoy that._

The day was almost over. It was last hour, gym. Unfortunately Bella wasn't as graceful when it came to sports.

Today's sport was volley ball. Even though she could hit the ball, she would trip every so often. One of the times she tripped and that Mike Newton caught her, saying one of his lame pick up lines.

She rolled her eyes, saying thank you for catching her. She wasn't showing any interest in him at all, but she snuck a glance over at me.

I winked at her and saw that beautiful blush appear on her face

After gym class, it was pouring rain, I saw Bella standing out by the door, looking at the rain. Today she didn't have her truck. I smiled, iit might seem bad to say this,but today I was grateful she didn't have her truck. I looked over and saw Mike Newton making his way over to Bella.

_Oh hell no, I know he's not bout to do what I think he's going to do?_ My subconsciousness snapped at me.

I realized this was going to be another attempt to try and ask her out. I growled. Not on my watch.

I quickly made my was over to her. She looked up at me. A slight blush appearing her beautiful face.

"H-hi Jasper, um is there something you need" She said while looking down half way through her sentence.

I frowned but quickly covered it up, with a warm smile. I didn't like the fact that our mate had broken eye contact with me.

" Actually, I was wondering could I help you with something. I noticed that you don't have your truck today, Darlin"

The blush already on her face, had grown darker. Even though she was look down. I could still see it.

" Yeah, I...I didn't' feel like driving it today. The weather reporter's said it was going to be sunny out, so I thought it would be a good time to walk." She looked out side, glaring at the rain falling. "Weather reporter's need to get their act together, this is why people have trust issues"

I chuckled. I was trying not to go into full laughter mode, but that was becoming increasingly impossible.

" Well Bella-" I looked from the corner of my eye only to see Mike Newton standing their, trying to glare a hole into me. It was clear he could he the conversation me and Bella was having and no doubt did it piss him off.

" If you don't mind riding with me, I would be happy to take you home" I said, adding a little bit of my southern charm.

She looked at Me, I could already tell that she was about to disagree.

I felt a wave of triumphant come from behind me. I glanced over my should to see Mike stand there with a triumphant look on his face.

"Oh Jasper, I couldn't ask you to do that. I don't want to inconvenience you"

I shook my head. " I insist" Took my jacket off and put it over her head. " It my take awhile for the rain to stop, I'm not taking no for an answer" I gave her a warm smile.

I held out my hand. It took at moment but she eventually grabbed it. At the moment I felt tingles run throughout my whole my whole body. I bit my lip.

Suddenly her smell was more alluring then usual. I felt my inner vampire scratching at the surface, wanting to calm his mate.

I held my breath until my got to my car. Why was her sent so strong all of a sudden. As she got in the car, I suddenly heard an ouch come from Bella. Soon the car smelled out her sweet blood. I look over cautiously, and saw that some how Bella had manged to cut herself. Her blood was running down her finger.

She put her finger in her mouth and suck the blood away.

_Oh dear god._

_Control it._

_Don't snap._

_Get her home, SAFE._

I tried to control myself. I could feel my eyes slowly turning black.

_Why now?_

_Why?_

I was doing my damn near best to not snap. I was thank fully rode in silence, I didn't trust my voice at the moment.

I was driving a little bit over the speed limit.

Bella glanced at me. My knuckles tightened on the steering wheel. A wave of confusion hit me. I tried to get my mind off her blood. But the image her her blood slowly running down her finger was just too much. It was haunting, maddening.

Soon the smell wasn't as strong. I assuming her finger had stopped bleeding, but the smell still lingered in the car. I wasn't going to look over and check. I didn't trust my self.

We soon pulled up to her house she said thank you. As soon as she got in the house I drove about a mile down.

_" Edward, come get my car. I'm going for a run"_

I parked the car, got out and ran. I don't know how long or far, but all I know is that I needed to get away, before I had the blood of my precious mate on my hands.

* * *

**Another chapter Of Forbidden Love finally done!**

**MAKE SURE YOU VOTE AND COMMENT. AND REVIEW**

**HURRAY!**

**_IMPORTANT!_  
**

**_OKAY GUYS FROM NOW ON THIS WILL BE POSED ON TWO WRITING WEBSITES. HERE ON WATTPAD AND ON ._**

**_I WILL BE PUTTING DIFERENT AUTHOR NOTES SO YOU GUYS WILL ALL BE ABLE TO KNOW WHAT GOING ON. DON'T WORRY THE STORY WILL ALL BE UPDATED AT THE SAME TIME, NO ONE WILL GET SNEAK PEAKS OR EXTRA CHAPTERS IT WILL ALL BE FAIR. SO TRYING TO SWITCH BETWEEN WEBSITES AND READ THE STORY IS POINTLESS._**

WATTPAD READERS A/N: I STILL HAVEN'T GOT MANY ENTRESS FOR THE COVER. I'M THINKING ABOUT JUST KEEPING THE ONE I MADE.

READERS A/N: I HAVE NO SPECIAL NEWS FOR YOU GUYS YET.

Well that's all for now, until the next update :)


End file.
